


A Naked Draco on Christmas Day

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Consent is Sexy, Draco knows what he wants, Drarry, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry finds a naked Draco Malfoy in his bed on Christmas Day morning.





	

On Christmas morning Harry finds Draco in his bed, naked. There are words on his lips, words he ought to say, words he wants to say, words he doesn't say.

 

‘Well?’ Draco asks, his words not stopped in his mouth, eyes daring,  _ inviting _ , Harry to look, words to act. 

 

Harry's knee dips the bed as he kneels by Draco, heart hammering, hand reaching. 

 

Draco reaches, too, smiling wickedly, drawing Harry into a hungry kiss. ‘Say yes…’ he sighs into the gap of their breaths. 

 

‘Yes,’ leaves Harry’s lips before he kisses back, enjoying the gift he hadn't dared ask for.


End file.
